People use smartphone, tablet computer, smartwatch, and other mobile computing device technology more commonly during everyday activities. People are also damaging such devices more often. Furthering this issue, as manufacturers have increased the responsiveness of touchscreens and other input components, the manufacturers have also increased the fragility of these components. As repairing these devices may be a costly and complicated process, users may simply attempt to continue using the device if the touchscreen or other minor components are damaged. The continuing use of broken devices may decrease the user's satisfaction with the device and make the user less likely to purchase a device from that particular manufacturer in the future. The manufacturer may be unable to rectify this issue, as the manufacturer remains generally unaware that a singular device may be experiencing such issues.